The Last Royal
by LilonStitch
Summary: Reina is a girl different than most others. Not only with her looks, but with something hidden inside her. She's a witch from a powerful lineage.  Last one remaining. On the way to school one day she bumps into a guy. Who is he? How does he know her?
1. Chapter 1

In the distance I could hear echoes of loud booming explosions, things crashing every which way, and gunshots being fired. For a moment I thought that I was just having another nightmare, though this was rather realistic for my normal dreams. So I decided to go ahead and try that silly thing about pinching yourself...it hurt. Meaning that this wasn't a dream or a nightmare, but an actual event occurring.

I decided to pay closer attention to the sounds out there. Now I could hear doors slamming shut, horses pattering their pads against the hard pavement, screams of women and children, then the howling and whistling of the wind. I looked up to see the sky through the skylight my parents had installed rather than actual windows on the walls like normal houses would. they say that they did this in order to protect me from any harm, if any were to come, I wouldn't know, so I wouldn't worry. sounds stupid but "parents know best."

From what I could see the sky was an ominous shade of gray that just yelled out "I create danger and I intensify it." I had a slight urge to go and open my door to see what the cause of all the commotion was, but I figured it was best for me not to know and just stay in my bed, unknowing of anything more than the sky and its actions.

I hurriedly slid my silky white sheets over my head, covering all of my body. I tried my hardest to shut out the noises I fear so much. I curled up in a ball and tried to calm my trembling body. I heard the echoing noises nearing closer and closer by the minute. As each minute passed, I grew more scared and my body developed more and more goose bumps. My heartbeat picked up in pace from the all-too close noises. I squeezed my eyes as tight as I could and pretended I was in a better place, more calm and peaceful. My body was still trembling in fear that something terrible was going to happen. As much as I wanted to know what was going on out there, I figured it was best I was in the unknowing category.

My breathing was as steady as I could manage, however, my heart was less willing to calm down. I felt as if a cheetah had taken over my heart with how fast it was going.

I could hear footsteps in the corridor nearing closer to my room. The footsteps began to pick up pace till they reached my room. My body went still as I heard the footsteps stop at my door. My heart picked up its abnormal pace while my body froze with fear. I had thoughts racing through my head with all the possible things that could happen.

I could hear my old, worn door creak open slowly at first, but then slam against my concrete wall. Panic filled me and my almond eyes flew open against my will. I could hear the footsteps near my bed. I quickly shut my eyes again and prayed that all of this was just due to my overactive imagination. My heart sank and my hope shattered as soon as I felt the cold air hit my face when the sheets were yanked off of me and I was in somebody's arms.

It was a man. His arms were too built to be a women's, at least as far as I was aware. A women's arms are more smooth and small in size, this person had muscles flexing on his arms with each movement, they weren't huge, but most definitely not small either, or smooth for that matter. He smelled of soap but still had some masculine odor to it. He was wearing heavy shoes, combat sounding. He held me tight against his chest and oddly enough, I felt safe and comforted. I recognized this feeling almost instantly, my father. I opened my eyes to discover it was indeed him. He was looking ahead of him as he ran out of my room and into the long corridor.

But wait...why are we running so fast? And why do they looked so scared? As if something was horribly wrong.

I noticed the way he was going, it was his escape route he showed me while he and I were playing one day. As he ran I could hear another set of footsteps, much lighter and delicate sounding. My mother. She was in her blue and silver nightgown, with her jet black hair pulled back in a messy ponytail with her single silver streak flowing out of it, the colors of our palace and our people. I was told they were special and meant a great deal of importance. I would find out when I grew older. I noticed father, too, had not been wearing proper clothing for going outside. Something was really wrong here.

I heard more bombs exploding along with a few gunshots and blood-curling screams. The fear was brought back and I cried like there was no tomorrow, fearing that maybe, there may not be for me or my parents.

The wind whooshed on my face as they ran through the secret door and down the stone stairs. it felt sort of muggy but it wasn't overwhelming. I heard my mother and father chanting some sort of gibberish before they went out of the door to our exit. Right when they were finished I could see a bubble sort of thing engulfing us. I remember seeing this before when my father and his friends were outside training. Force field. it was the kind that made us invisible to outsiders for only a given time so we had to hurry. my mother opened the door and the cold air hit my face and stung from the sudden change in temperature.

I saw a horse and carriage not too far from where we were, but was it close enough for our shield to last? We rushed out, running as fast as we could. from what I could see, there were fires being set to houses, barns, anything that could burn pretty much was on fire. I saw people with torches running towards our castle while there were few standing guard in different positions. none too close to our carriage, thankfully. All around us was chaos and I was wishing I couldn't see right now. I buried my face in my fathers chest, needing and wanting the comfort it brought to me.

We finally got near the carriage when the force field faded away. I could hear riots and screams from people and stampeding coming our way. I heard gunshots every which way and some weapons being thrown in the air. My father rushed to put my mother and I in the carriage first, him last. However he wasn't fast enough in getting in. Somebody shot an arrow at him from the distance, right in the back of where his heart would be. he collapsed and fell backwards, making the arrow go through him more. He yelled to the man on the carriage with his last dying breath to hurry and go.

I heard my mother gasp and shriek but all I could do was stare and cry. That quickly changed when the door was shut and we had taken off. Leaving my bleeding father to die, what's worse is he died though he did nothing wrong.

However, that is truer than I wish it to be. Our castle had been burnt down, my father killed, and our lives ruined. After this we are to live a life we have never known. But what is done is done, and we must do what is needed to survive now, seeing that it's only my mother and I and most people want us brutally killed.

My mother and I haven't spoken one word since we left.

"Honey, we're going to be living with my cousin for a while, okay? Till things settle down and we can live normally again. Sound okay to you?" By the way her voice sounded, uncertain and a little shaky, I knew she was only saying it for my sake, and knew we wouldn't ever live like we once did. I didn't say anything, though.

I just simply nodded and smiled for her sake.

When we arrived, Lilia came out to greet us, then hurried us inside. She and my mother talked in secret for a while, but then came out of her room carrying a bag full of clothes. She handed them to me with a warm smile.

I felt happy that there was somebody who didn't want us dead, and who was so kind to us when nobody else was, I mean, the people who are supposed to protect us just destroyed our one and only home.

All of the clothes were my size and normal looking. I eyed the clothes and smiled. They were cute and exactly my size, it made me wonder how long this had been planned and if maybe, just maybe, my family had known about this previous to the attack.

After we got settled in, Lilia began to explain the rules of the area and things which we were to change about ourselves. We had to change our habits, such as, the way we present ourselves, the way we talk, and the way we treat others. We are no longer high class, or at least not to anybody's knowledge. My mom and I looked at each other and sighed, knowing how hard this would be for us. But we nodded at Lilia and she nodded back.

"Let's begin, shall we?" said Lilia, smiling encouragingly.

After that, we began to get the hang of things, and eventually blended in and almost forgot about where we came from.

Years went by and we were fine, but when everything had finally calmed down, war struck again...

Waking up was a challenge. I was so damn tired from lack of sleep, and the weird dream sure as hell didn't help at all. I shoved my black and white sheets off of me and slowly stumbled out of bed. I had to hold onto my dresser just to stay upright.

When I finally felt my body stabilize, I walked in the direction of the bathroom. While walking, I noticed that the hardwood floors were wet.

"What the..." I said, thinking out loud. I looked around to see if anybody else was here, unlikely since my door is securely locked with at least five locks. Around this area you can never be too safe.

After seeing nothing, I went to the bathroom and stopped in my tracks.

On the countertop was a girl with curly jet black hair with blue and silver tips. She was wearing a black tank with purple skinny jeans.

She said nothing for a few minutes. Only stared at me, eying me up and down. I felt like I was being judged, or examined. Either way I didn't like the feeling.

"Who are you? And more importantly, how the hell did you get in here?" I was annoyed, yet she was clearly amused by it.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have introduced myself once you saw me, huh?" she said, giggling innocently.

"Ya think?" I mumbled to myself.

"Well, my name is Hannah. Hannah Kazmir," she said and smiled gently.

"Okay well you never answered how you got in here."

"Right, sorry. I used magic," she looked more serious now, like it meant something important.

What world is this girl from? Or is she an escapee from an insane asylum...i wonder.

"You have issues, or you've watched way too much Sci-fi. Magic doesn't exist," I said matter-of-factly.

"Or so you think. However, you yourself can use magic. In fact, your powers are far greater than mine, or anybodies for that matter."

It was too early in the morning to have to put up with nonsense like this.

"Get out of my apartment right this instant!" I was past annoyed now. To think, somebody would actually expect me to believe such a thing? Insanity.

She nodded, bowed her head to me, and vanished.

I shook my head and thought that if anything, it sure woke me up and got my mind off that dream.

I hurried brushing my teeth and straightening my long, jet black hair with royal blue and silver streaks throughout. Believe it or not, the blue and silver streaks aren't from dye, I was born with it. Its truly weird, but so are my eyes, sea blue with a glimmer of silver specks within them. They aren't your average eyes. One more reason people consider me a freak.

After I was finally finished with that I rushed to get dressed, but my closet was such a mess I pretty much had to choose whatever was on the hangers, which was a simple white shirt with a band logo and black skinny jeans. Getting into the skinny jean took a little more effort than normal pants, with these you get the pleasure of wiggling your legs in and jumping up and down to get everything within them. It was such a hassle, but I cant complain, its worth it. Cutest and best jeans I have.

I was finally done getting ready, but with not much time to spare.

I quickly grabbed my book bag, put on my flip flops, and opened the door as fast as possible only to see that it was pouring outside. Thunder and lightning included in the package. I went back to grab my umbrella and noticed that it was slightly broken.

Just great, I thought to myself. I grabbed the umbrella next to it, not caring that it was my friends' umbrella and had Hello Kitty on it. However, I really didn't mind the Hello Kitty part, it was cuter than most umbrellas you find on the market.

I locked all the locks and opened the Hello Kitty umbrella over my head and began walking as fast as possible. The rain was picking up its pace and began to feel like hundreds of pin pricks.

I looked down at the road while walking, noticing multiple puddles forming rapidly.

When turning the corner, I accidentally bumped into somebody.

I looked up immediately and saw a cute guy with short spiked hair, and piercing ice-blue eyes. His hair, black as mine with silver tips, glistened in the rain. He looked at me in a way that made my heart skip a beat.

He looked at me in awe and raised his right hand up to my cheek. The look in his eyes were that of one who is very familiar with that given person and is protective. But I don't know him, so how would he know me? That makes no sense! Then again, so far, my life is starting to make no sense.

The instant his skin touched mine, I felt an electrifying spark, or a jolt, whatever.

I jumped and dropped my umbrella. I stared at him in shock and he stared at his hand in confusion. Meaning I wasn't the only one to feel the spark.

The rain began to soak my hair and clothes, which was not a good thing seeing that I'm in a white shirt. Damnit all to hell, I thought to myself, I should've worn a hoodie!

I didn't know what it meant but I didn't care, I had to get to school and away from him. I grabbed my umbrella and ran away, taking a longer route to school. Though I kind of hoped to see him again, I couldn't help but wonder what was with the spark. What on earth happened?

I could feel him watching me as I left, his gaze almost burned a whole in me. I tried not to think too much, just not to fall flat on my face because I was stupid enough to wear flip flops in the pouring rain.

When I finally got to school, I saw my childhood friend, Kyle Reynalds. He was waiting for me by my locker with a smile on his face, his dirty blonde hair swaying in the wind, blowing over his warm chocolate eyes. He was wearing a white and grey plaid shirt with tan khaki's. Sometimes he really doesn't know how to match...his outfit just didn't look right. I laughed to myself.

Kyle and I met back in elementary school, we got to know each other through coloring. We were the only kids in the class who didn't just scribble over the drawing books and go outside the lines. He and I both were picky people, that's why we stuck close. Not to mention he and I were like social outcasts for some reason.

We went to the same middle school, as well. We were like glue to paper. If we had a class together, we would demand to sit next to each other, we would always walk around together during breaks, and we always ate together. People used to think we were a couple, or assume we would turn out to be one. We always laughed about it.

"Hey, Reina."

I smiled back at him. "Hey, Kyle. Can you believe this rain? It wont leave. Though I suppose its better than the heat we've had lately."

We both laughed. I love rain as much as the next person but after a while it gets kind of old.

"Yeah, really. And to think, this is the 'sunny state.' With all this happening, you could easily mistake it for Washington, huh?" Again, we laughed.

He moved out of my way as I opened my locker and exchanged a few of my textbooks in my bag with some in my locker. I grabbed my English, History, and Biology books and put them in my book bag while placing my folders in there as well.

Closing my locker I asked him, "Do you need to go to your locker?"

He shook his head. "I go to my locker before you even get here, dummy," he said smiling and sticking his tongue out at me.

I grinned. "I was just making sure, duh." Now it was my turn to stick my tongue out at him.

"Well now that we're done here, shall we?"

"Sadly, we shall," I said, dreading my classes. All the teachers are grumpy the first couple of hours, or at least the older bunch.

He laughed at me and I playfully hit his shoulder.

He walked me to my class as usual. We tried to go under all the covered halls so that we wouldn't get hit with the pelting rain. The one thing I hated most about rainy days on school days is that the hallways are so crowded because nobody wants to get wet. These are the days I'm normally late to my classes.

When we finally got to my class, he hugged me tightly, shocking me a bit. That's only because normally its not this tight, just a simple short hug. But I hugged him just as tightly, and when I let go he had a huge grin on his face.

What an idiot, I thought to myself. An idiot indeed, but a cute one at that. Like all boys, he had his cute moments and his dorky ones.

"Well have fun walking to your class," I said to him, sticking my tongue out again.

He laughed, smiled, and then turned around and disappeared into the crowd of people.

Once I walked into homeroom, I felt a sudden chill. The room felt like ice and if water were in here it would either turn into ice instantly or snow if it were thrown, or maybe even turn into a chunk of ice and hit somebody on the head.

I could help but laugh a little at the thought of it, I know its not very nice, but if it fell on somebody who deserved it, it wouldn't be so bad.

A few people were already in there seats, shivering like mad. They sat in the seats with those skimpy little Hollister shorts that ended coming down to the point that if they bent down, you could see their ass. Or, on the rare occasion, just underwear. Those were the girls who had no dignity and used their bodies to get guys and peoples attention. Hell, some even got A's because of it. Their clothes never left anything to the imagination for guys. Always wearing tanks that would show half of their breasts or a V-neck that showed their bra and then some. Its amazing how they don't get Dress Code for showing everything, but then again the ones with the better bodies don't get in trouble here.

I took my seat and almost shrieked at how cold it was. Now I understood why the other people were shivering so much, it wasn't just the room that felt like ice, the freaking seats felt like ice, too! Then again, maybe if their shorts were a bit longer and shirts exposed a bit less, they wouldn't be so cold.

I looked at the teacher, who looked perfectly fine, in confusion. How the hell can people stand this? And why isn't she shivering whatsoever?

I decided to try my best and find a way to keep my body warm. I closed my eyes and rocked my body back and forth. Yes I probably looked stupid but its better than freezing to death.

In the middle of warming my body, the bell rang, making me jump and open my eyes quickly. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest I felt like it'd break my ribs and fall out.

People began pouring in the class and filling up all the seats. Luckily, I sat next to nobody. Though, with my luck that's going to change and some complete weirdo is going to sit next to me for the rest of the year.

I grabbed a sheet of notebook paper from my bag and began doodling random anime eyes and hands.

Just then, the door opened and a tall, handsome man walked through. His back was to us but once he walked into the class. You could hear all the guys and girls whispering to one another. It was actually quite amusing.

I watched the guy carefully but my eyes ended up focusing on his hair. The guy I bumped into earlier had the exact same hairstyle and color...oh no. It cant be.

As he turned around, I saw it was him. The guy I bumped into on the way here, the one who, when he touched me, made a spark go throughout my body. What is he doing here?


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't able to hear what the teacher was telling the guy but I knew what was coming. He would have to sit next to me, the only seat left to take in this room. That is, unless you wanted to sit next to the teacher, which nobody ever wanted, unless you were a teachers pet, of course.

I continued to look down at the sheet of paper, to look as if I was busy, while I heard the teacher tell him to take the seat next to me. His footsteps were slow and through the slits in my hair I saw him staring at me while he walked.

Quickly, I looked back down and tried my hardest to ignore his presence. However, that didn't go as well as I'd hoped. He made no hesitation to speak to me.

"Hello."

I hesitantly looked up at him and forced a smile.

"Uh hi," I said awkwardly. I really didn't want to talk to him, I still felt weird about this morning.

"My name is Derek Atkins."

His voice was very polite and unusually formal. His ice-blue eyes were piercing yet beautiful. They reminded me of when I would go up to Michigan and the ponds were that exact color. His hair fell over his eyes slightly, the silver tips almost blended in with the ice-blue color. I never saw that this morning, then again I didn't look at him close enough.

"I'm Reina Rosemond, but you can call me Lilith if you like, its my nickname," I said, staring into his eyes. Okay, so I didn't have to say my nickname but it was just a habit I guess, one that I really needed to work on now.

"That's a lovely name," he smiled gently. "But which do you prefer?"

"Thanks. It makes no difference to me, but most people call me Lilith. They seem to think it suits me better than Reina." and again, I say unnecessary things.

"What do they mean, if you don't mind my asking." I was surprised at how formal he was being, it was sort of weird but in the same way, refreshing. I prefer formal to gangster talk.

"Reina means 'queen' and Lilith means 'belonging to the night.'" I still don't understand why people gave me that nickname, but its not a hideous name so I don't mind.

"Beautiful," he said and smiled gently. I could feel my heart beat pick up dramatically. He has a very nice smile. I could feel my face burn so I looked away shyly.

That's when the teacher cleared his throat, signaling everybody to pay attention. I shifted my body to face forward, though I was unable to shift my attention to the teacher.

Though I didn't think I'd want to talk to him, once he spoke, that's all I wanted to do. There was something about him, something I couldn't put my finger on, that made me want to talk to him for hours and want to know every detail about him there was to know.

His voice was mesmerizing and at the same time, calming and soothing.

I decided I needed to pay attention to the teacher, so I completely zoned Kai out and put all my thoughts in the back of my mind.

"So I expect you all to do a good job and help this community out!" He sounded so enthusiastic. "This will be worth a lot so don't even think about slacking!"

Wait, what? What the hell did I miss? I'm so screwed. Unless...maybe Derek was paying attention? I hope so. And I could only hope...my thought process was stopped when I saw a yellow sheet of paper in front of me.

I turned to look at Derek and was surprised. He smirked.

"I assume you zoned out and missed what he was saying, am I correct?"

I sighed. Was it that obvious that I wasn't paying attention? Well I guess so... "Yes, and you're my life saver, I owe you," I told him with relief and laughed.

"Well, then how about we do this together? So neither of us will be alone," he grinned widely and continued, "we could also get it done much quicker."

I looked down at the sheet of paper stating everything that we are to do. It says to choose an activity to do in the area, such as volunteering at a local shelter or plant a garden or two. Those were at least the most appealing. Besides those options there was to go hiking with a group of kids and get them interested in nature, make economical inventions, or, better yet, help the elderly out. I'm sure enough people volunteer to help the elderly, and making an invention isn't the easiest thing to do for some people, and hiking...what good would that do to the community?

"Well, which of these 'fun' options do you wanna do?" I looked at him, smiling.

He laughed at my sarcasm. "Well, I'd prefer to do something besides making an invention or the hiking thing...not the best ideas for high school kids to do. Half of the people would probably blow something up in the process," he said, laughing at the idea.

It made me laugh, too. He was right, half the people that would attempt an invention would destroy something or hurt themselves or others.

"Agreed. How about...volunteering at a shelter?" I proposed, thinking it was one of the better options of them all.

He nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me. What sort of shelter?"

Hmm...its not like there are a lot of shelters around here, besides animal shelters. I love animals so it really wouldn't be any problem for me, but does he? Well, guess I have to ask to find out.

"Well, in the area there are mainly animal shelters. Would you mind helping there?" I was hoping he would say yes, so I could try to get to know him a bit more.

"Of course, I'd love to help animals. I assume you love animals since you chose to help them, so what animal is you're favorite?" he asked me, and actually seemed interested instead of it simply being polite.

I had to think for a little. I love dogs and cats the most, but is he asking just the animal or more specific, like the breed? Damn, I know it's a really simple question but I wanted to answer my best. Oh the hell with it.

"Wolves," I said simply.

He laughed and I tilted my head slightly to the right, confused.

"I was thinking more of the domestic animals, but that's fine, too," he said and smiled. "I assume you'd like to know my favorite animal as well?"

"You sure do assume a lot, don't you?" I said, teasingly.

He seemed amused by my comment. "I guess I do."

"But yes, I do want to know what you're favorite animal is, if you don't mind."

"Why would I?" It wasn't a question, or at least not one to be answered. Gotta love those rhetorical questions. "My favorite animal is a cat. To be more specific, black cats."

I had to admit, I was surprised by that. Normally, a person would like black cats-or any black animal for that matter-the least. Too many people are superstitious, though I cant say too much because I can be superstitious as well, just not a lot of the time. And I wondered if he liked black cats because they are mysterious in a way, or for their background in the olden days. Either way, he was interesting to me.

"That's cool. But normally people would like them the least, right? I mean, don't they symbolize bad luck?"

He smirked. "Yeah, that's what they symbolize. However back when there were witches, they were looked at as their familiars."

I never heard about that. All I knew was that they were associated with dark magic. Then again, that may explain the witches thing.

"Oh, I never heard of that. Sounds cool though." I said, smiling. It was weird but I was most definitely interested in the subject for some odd reason. I just felt drawn to it.

He nodded in agreement.

I looked down at my hand, looking at the 18kt gold ring with a Lapis Lazuli stone surrounded by two smaller diamonds. I stared at the reflections the diamonds and the Lapis Lazuli stone made and was intrigued.

I saw his hand reaching towards mine, taking my out of my daze with my ring. The instant his hand touched mine it created a spark throughout my entire body. It felt like I had just got hit by lightening. I instantly moved my hand out from under his and looked at him with complete shock.

What the hell is going on? Why is it when he touches me it creates a frickin spark?

He looked at me, I guess I wasn't the only one here surprised, yet again. He looked at me then at his hand. I was glad to know I'm not the only person bewildered about this. But he had the same reaction he did as this morning, staring at his hand in confusion.

I couldn't wait or the bell to ring so I could get away from him. I grabbed my bag, watching the clock tick till the bell would ring and I would be away from him. The bell finally rang after a few moments of me staring at it.

Needless to say, I was the first out that door. I wasn't going to stay by him another second. He was starting to freak me out, though there's no doubt he's attractive, that doesn't mean he's perfect nor does it mean he's safe.

I walked swiftly through the halls, squeezing through the crowds, looking down at the ground. On the way to my next class I bumped into somebody.

I jerked my head up to see who it was, to see if I should or would apologize, and if so, how nicely I did it.

I was relieved to find I bumped into Kyle.

"Sorry about that. Wasn't paying attention," I said and laughed shortly.

"Well, clearly," he said teasingly.

I just smiled the best I could.

"So what's your mind preoccupied with?" he knew, as always, when something was bothering me. That's what happens when your childhood friends I suppose.

"It's nothing to bother with right now." I said, shrugging it off for the time being.

"Reina, come on. Tell me." he put his hands on my shoulder, trying to show he wants to help me the best way he can.

I sighed but sort of laughed. "I think youre the only person who doesn't call me Lilith."

He looked confused. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, its fine. And I promise I'll tell you later, alright?" I looked him in the eyes and hoped he understood that I didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

To my relief, he understood. He hugged me as tight as he could until I said it was too much.

He was always like this, always hugging me when I was down, whenever the slightest thing went wrong. Since I was a kid he was always my protector, the one person who I cherished and could rely on. My family has never been a big part of my life, rather my siblings. They always cared more for my siblings than they have me, always bragging about them, but never me. Ever since I was a kid my siblings out did me on almost everything, there was little I excelled at that they failed at. But no matter what, Kyle always stayed by my side. His parents are treat me as if I'm theirs, and I enjoy it. I like being around them, it makes me feel secure, as well as with him. Being around him has always made me feel safe and comforted.

I hugged him just as tight, feeling my heart warm. I always loved hugging him.

The warning bell rang. I pulled back from the hug and smiled at seeing everybody scurry off so they wont be late to class. Then again, I should be one of those people.

I quickly walked to my class and waved back to Kyle.

I was able to manage being on time by only a second. I hurried to my seat, feeling the teacher and everybody else glare at me. This class was the one I hated most, nobody liked me at all and I had no friends in here. Of course, History class would be the one I have nobody to talk to. The most boring of them all and the fact that there's nobody to talk to truly does not help the situation.

I sighed and put my bag on the ground next to me and put my head on the desk. I wanted so badly to close my eyes, but the teacher was mad enough that I was, yet again, almost late. The last thing I needed was to give him one more reason to give me extra work in hopes I'd pay more attention. However, seeing that I hate history class and feel it's the worst class of all, I highly doubt ill ever be interested in it.

I sighed and stared at the clock, wishing the hour hand would move quicker. The second hand mocked me, going as slow as a snail. I took out my History book and folder, then looked at the board to see what page to turn to.

Though today, there was nothing on the board. Normally there is a page to turn to and an assignment that is to be done. Does that mean there's nothing to do today? Ha, I wish, I thought to myself. It'll be a cold day in hell when we have nothing to do in this class.

I hesitantly raised my hand.

He looked up from his desk full of paperwork and scattered items such as keys, his phone, and some book I couldn't read the title of. He glared at me but nodded, as to acknowledge me.

"Where's the assignment? I mean, there's nothing written on the board."

He cleared his throat. "Well, maybe if you were here earlier you would have known," He said to me. "Will anybody be so kind as to give her the piece of paper I handed out?" he looked around the classroom and only one person volunteered.

Oh crap. You have got to be kidding me, right? I thought to myself. Of all people, why her? She hates my guts, yet she volunteered to help? What does she have up that filthy sleeve of hers?

I watched as she walked over to me, in disgust. She had an evil grin on her face that she tried to pass off as a friendly smile.

"Hey girlie," she said, sounding like we're the best of friends.

I feigned a smile the best I could.

"Uh, hi Rose."

Rose Amoretti, one of the most stuck up people I know. As well as one of the most popular girls in this damned school. She ruled over the guys and could have anybody in the school If she really wanted. All the guys loved her because of her beautiful strawberry blonde hair that flows down her shoulders like a stream and stunning mint green eyes. The girls loved her because she threw the best parties and being around her could make you popular in heartbeat. If you rejected her, everybody rejected you. That's how it is around here and it's annoying as hell. That's why my friends and I are called "rejects." She wanted to talk to us, but we saw through her and ignored her.

She handed me the sheet of paper in a friendly way and smiled, which for her, was quite unusual, well with me anyway. Normally she would give me a nasty look followed by a comment-in which she thinks actually affects me-or just a plain old glare and "accidentally" bumping into me.

"Thanks," I muttered and looked at the paper. It was a project, oh joy. And what's worse, is that we have to have a partner. I could only hope there was nobody left and I would have to do it by myself, the way I normally would. The project was to choose an era listed. The options were: Elizabethan Era, Mesozoic Era, Feudal Era, Shogunate Era, and the Prohibition Era. Of course, boring eras.

"So I was thinking the Feudal Era. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." It sounds like the better of the choices, and most interesting, I guess.

"Okay, then we shall start working on this tomorrow, partner."

Okay, her attitude towards me is completely confusing me here. I wonder if she had a drink or two before she came to school.

I watched her go back to her seat to see if she was just in a weird mood or if she was going to gossip or whatever to her friends. And sure enough, I saw her talking to her friends, giggling, then looking back at me on occasion.

Oh, like that's not obvious you pack of dimwits, I thought to myself. I cant wait to be out of high school and be done with this crap.

I opened my book up to the Feudal Era, took out a sheet of notebook paper and began taking notes. I got so consumed in the reading I completely lost track of time. What I though was only a few minutes was actually an hour. By that time I had taken two pages of notes, front and back. I was proud of myself.

I put my folder and book back in my book bag and slung it over my shoulder. I wasn't as anxious to leave this class as I was last class, obviously. I patiently waited for the bell but then started thinking, I really don't want to go to my next class. English class with one of the moodiest teachers alive.

I wanted to skip class next hour but I know I'd be screwed if I did.

So when the bell finally rang, I reluctantly walked to the English building. The house-sized building was made from red bricks and had black doors, typical doors that they use in every school. I walked up the hill leading towards it and entered the room, which I noticed was unusually packed. Normally the room was empty of everybody except me until the warning bell rang. I wondered what was with this picture, but shrugged it off instead.

Taking my seat, I dropped my bag next to me and just sat there watching some people. It was boring but it was the most entertaining thing in this room that I could watch.

I noticed people giggling like morons about the stupidest things or when a friend tells them somebody likes them. Even if they have boyfriends right next to them, they giggle and get all giddy. I admit, its nice, the feeling knowing that people like you but some people will date the person just for that, showing how desperate they are. They turned out to be more boring to watch than looking at their shoes.

The warning bell rang, stopping all conversations that were going on. People began to sit in whatever seat they wanted to-that's the only thing I like about this teacher, she lets us choose-and as usual most people avoided sitting next to me. That was, until Kyle came in the classroom. He was the one thing that made this class fun. His hair was rustled, meaning some of his girl friends have been playing with him and his hair again. His friends, for some reason, love his hair and constantly play with it. I consider them the "weird bunch."

He took the seat next to me and smiled.

"How was your last class?" he asked in a pleasant voice.

"Boring kind of. And weird. You know how Rose Amoretti is always a bitch to us?" I whispered to him, knowing if anybody else heard me call her a bitch I'd be screwed for life.

He nodded.

"Well, today she was nice to me, sorta. After she was done 'helping' me she went back to her friends and began talking about me"

"How do you know they were talking about you?" he asked, slightly tilting his head to the side. Kyle is one of the more optimistic people who would rather see good than bad in people. However, in some cases, there is no good to see.

"Simple. She was whispering than her and her groupies kept looking back at me and giggling," I said. I swear, her and her friends are so childish and I so hope they didn't think I didn't know what the giggling and crap meant, if they did they are the biggest morons I have ever met.

"Wow...are they really still at that level?"

"Yep, does it really surprise you?"

"Honestly, no it doesn't. They really need to grow up and get a life."

We sighed in unison.

The door opened just as the late bell rang and I couldn't help but giggle a little. I was that person last hour.

I looked at the door and saw him.

"Oh, bloody hell...You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled to myself.

Damn it all. Why did he have to be in this class?


	3. Chapter 3

Alex Wakely walked through the door and all the humor left me in an instant. His short dirty blonde hair with black tips blew in the light wind from outside and his bangs swept over his chocolate brown eyes. He seems nice at first glance, but from the time I met him, I've known different.

Now I was annoyed.

Since when was he in this class, I thought to myself. Hell, since when did he go to this school?

Alex is my distant relative; I don't know what relation he has to me, only that we share the same blood, or something like that. Since the first day we met he's had it out for me. We were only 10 years-old when we met each other, making me question what he has been told to hate me as much as he did. The hatred only increased over the years, but I still don't know why! His parents never seemed to like me, but they also never seemed to despise me as much as he did.

Everytime I saw him or he saw me, I would see a glimmer of hatred in his eyes. Everytime I asked him about it, he shrugged me off and walked away or just pretended like I didn't exist. I've learned to get over it, but I couldn't help but feel bothered by it.

When I was a kid all I wanted was to have a family, one to love and to love me back. I don't have any family besides him, which really sucks if you ask me. My parents died when I was five years old, nobody quite know from what though. The death was a mystery but it was never pursued. I never knew why and I'm sure I might not ever find out. I lived in an orphanage till I was 13 and then got adopted and moved to the apartment I currently live in. However, within a years time they got killed. They went out to have the night to themselves and accidentally walked into the wrong part of the area at the worst time and were caught in between two gangs fighting and shooting for dominance over the area. The assholes never got in trouble, never arrested, not even one of them. Reason being: cops are too frickin scared of them to do crap! Last I checked cops are supposed to have guns and backup if needed, and oh yeah, didn't back out of arresting people. Thought that was there job? Arrest murderers, rapists, and such.

Huh, guess these cops were too wimpy to do crap.

The orphanage allowed me to stay in the apartment so long as I protected myself and all that good junk. To make sure I did as they said, I had, well have, somebody come once every month at random to come inspect the place. They pay for the rent since I am not old enough to get a proper job. On occasion I'll stop by at the orphanage and play with the kids and talk to some adults I remember taking care of me.

I felt a pang, realizing I miss them. I hadn't seen them in a while, what better day than today after school? It'd, hopefully, make this day less...what's the word...weird? Dreary? Messed up? I think they all work.

I was now happy, well until I remembered Alex was looking at me with his usual death glare. I rolled my blue and silver eyes at him and he growled, quite loudly, if I might add. Everybody in the room heard it then saw who it was directed at. Me, did they care? Nope. They found it pretty funny on the contrary. Kyle and I didn't, however. Kyle has always been annoyed by him since day one, when he saw the way Alex treated me. As if I were beneath him and I should worship his dairy air. Like hell I would ever, I thought. That's the one and only reason I know he hates me, I didn't obey his commands.

People continued to look between me and Alex, while I tried talking to Kyle. He noticed the stares and rolled his eyes at them then turned his attention to me.

"I thought he lived in Europe for his high school year?" he asked me in a whisper.

"That's what I heard, but apparently I was wrong," I said coldly. Alex was the one person I never wanted to see again, yet here he is...at my school and in my class.

Why me, I thought to myself.

He noticed my tone and put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. "Relax, okay? Reina, chances are this is the only time you will see him and I doubt he'll bug you. And if he does I'll kick his scrawny ass, deal?" he said with a smirk.

I nodded. I couldn't help but laugh at that though. Alex wasn't what I would call scrawny, but he wasn't exactly that well-built either. Kyle isn't that muscular either, but compared to Ryder, he is. Last time we went swimming Kyle had a well-defined six pack, and I'll admit, it was pretty sexy. Would I tell Riley that? Hell no, it'd be slightly awkward in my opinion.

The teacher stood up from behind his desk and looked at Alex, who was still glaring at me. Give it a rest already for cryin out loud, I thought.

I heard some mumbles, it was the Mr. Hartford and Alex speaking. He cleared his throat, demanding the class's attention before he spoke.

"Everybody, this is Alex Wakely. Be kind to him and I' sure he'll return the favor." his voice sounding husky. I laughed at what he said in my head.

Sure he'll act nice but he'll spout crap about you when you're away, I thought. I looked back down at my desk, trying to distract myself. I took out a pencil and began scribbling on the desk, and erasing it quickly after, not wanting to hear Mr. Hartford lecture me again about "school property" and all that crap. I know I could talk to Kyle to distract myself, but now I'm just not in the mood to talk...it's not just towards him, I just don't wanna talk period.

I began zoning out until I hear where Mr. Hartford was sitting Alex.

You have GOT to be kidding me, right? Now I was beginning to wonder if the universe hated me...that or just the damned teachers. I looked over and glared at him, wishing he would move him to the opposite side of the room. But did I have such luck? Nope...he walked over and sat in his seat gracefully.

He looked over at me, surprisingly not glaring...for now. He smiled "warmly" at me, but when I looked into his eyes I could clearly see the hatred he had, and I figured he would probably discuss this little situation with Mr. Hartford later. And when I say discuss, I mean bribe. Did I forget to mention he's rich? I'm talking about having a mansion that took up about half or so of the street. I was there only once when I was forced to meet with him.

The mansion was nice and had a warm homey feel, that is however, until you stood next to the family. Then you could feel like you were in a fancy frickin jail awaiting death sentence...that's how they always made me feel, like they were going to kill me, and it wouldn't shock me either. You cant imagine how many guns, rifles, shotguns, pretty much any weapon that kills, they have! And they don't hide them either...they have it so once you walk in you see some of their guns. It sure as hell scared me when I saw them. It made me kinda glad they hated me, it meant I was never going back over there.

"Hello again, Reina," he tried to make his voice sound sweet but I could detect some venom in his voice.

I just stared at him, giving him a "are-you-freaking-kidding-me" face. I turned my head back to my desk, but not before I saw him glare daggers at me. Surprisingly, I ended up laughing a little. I couldn't help it, he really thought I'd buy into his bull crap like everybody else. But unlike everybody else, I had a brain and I actually knew him a little, the real him. And unlike them I knew what kind of person he really was, a bastard who was worse than girl when it came to talking about people behind their backs.

Mr. Hartford cleared his throat. I looked behind to look at his desk, but noticing he wasn't there. Damn he's silent, I thought to myself. He was now in front of the classroom writing something on the board. You could hear the annoying squeak of the marker but couldn't see what was being written because he was in the way, as always.

What he likes to do, is write stuff on the board, then when he's done, he just stands there in front of it. Its no wonder why so many people get low grades in this class, he never frickin lets us see what we're supposed to do. He'll give us a summary of what he wants, we all do it but get told that's not what he wrote or its just all-in-all wrong. Then we finally get the chance to see the board, at the end of class after we turn in the assignments, and we see that what he told us and what was written on the board were exact opposites.

But nobody bothers to ask him to move because their all to damned afraid. Well in my eyes, which is worse, getting glares from the teacher or actually having a chance of passing and getting the hell outta here. I'd say failing high school is worse than getting glares, hell I got them everyday.

I raised my hand when he was done and standing in front of the board. He saw my hand and mumbled, something I didn't bother decipher, under his breath.

"What is it, Reina?"

Oh, and this teacher doesn't call us by our last names, he prefers first names. Then again, when you have a lot of Greek kids, I don't blame him. The first names are easier to pronounce than their last names. However, he doesn't respect many people, much less me. He loves everybody else, even when they break things, yet with me he absolutely loathes me...never understood why, also never really cared why.

"Could you move out of the way? I'd like to actually do the assignment right this time," I said in a bored tone.

I saw annoyance in his eyes and his body went stiff. Great, I just pissed him off...way to go, I thought to myself. But to my surprise he did move, glaring at me on his way to his desk. I smiled to myself, finally I might actually do some good. I looked up at the board to quickly copy down the assignment before he changed his mind. While doing so I saw some people smirk at me, some giggle, some mouth "thank you" and some just smiled. It felt good, but strange at the same time. I mean, they NEVER were nice to me, but then again they seemed to all feel the same way about this class and was glad somebody stood up to the jerk. Though he was nicer to others, it didn't mean he was nice. Just nicer than he was to me...

I took out my English textbook and began my assignment. I was scribbling all I needed down, and when I was finally done I looked up at the clocked and smiled. Only 15 minutes left of class, but I was surprised the assignment took so long.

I wrote my name, period and date at the top right corner and stood up and walked to Mr. Hartford's desk. I grinned at him while he glared at me and I put my paper down, happy with myself. I went to take my seat and noticed now that almost everybody in the class was standing up to turn in their papers. I began to wonder if some cheated, not surprising if any of them did though.

When the majority went to sit back down, I noticed a few girls standing at his desk, but staring at me. They looked like they were debating something, what it was I had no idea about, but knowing them it wasn't anything important.

When I looked away I put my head down on the desk. I decided I might as well give my eyes a break til the bell rang, so I closed my eyes and instantly my eyes felt better. However, I began to feel sleepy so I had to open my eyes. And to my surprise the girls that had been standing at the teachers desk were now standing in front of mine.

I lifted my head and gave them a suspicious look. They noticed and began to look more nervous than they had before.

It was silent for a few minutes so I decided to break the silence, cause honestly it was buggin the hell outta me.

"Can I help y'all?"

The one with golden blonde hair began to fidget with her hands before she spoke.

"Well, uhm...thanks for asking, uh, well you know who, to move out of the way," I was surprised she sounded truly sincere, so I smiled at her.

Next, the girl with toe blonde hair with blue streaks and black tips spoke.

"And we were just wondering if you'd wanna be friends with us?" she asked nervously.

I gave them both a confused look. They were cheerleaders, even the toe blonde, she was "Goth" but she wasn't depressing. She seemed to actually be in between a prep and "emo" or whatever you'd wanna call her. She was one of the girls that just wanted to fit in, reason for joining the guaranteed spot, cheerleading. However they both always ignored me and went along with everybody else.

"Look, I know we have been, well bitches to you and your friend," she said, gesturing to Riley, who just smiled slightly, "but we wanted to apologize and see if we could be friends. The rumors about you don't seem true, and unlike us, you had backbone against the teachers. So..." she said, not knowing what else to say.

Well as the saying goes "everybody deserves a second chance," though I believed it wasn't always true, but in this case I'd make the exception. I have nothing to lose, I mean hell, I'm the lowest of the low of the school, so I really didn't have much to lose.

I took a deep breath and looked into their eyes. "Sure, why not?"

And with that they smiled instantly and I noticed their bodies relaxed. I had never noticed that their bodies were tense, which made me wanna laugh.

Two cheerleaders wanna be friends with me...well that's a first, and probably the last, I thought to myself. Well, if anything, this should prove interesting.


End file.
